


SEPTEMBER 8, 2011; 7:23 PM

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Drifting Toward Harmony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: (ok-- so not really-- but this is part of my HSAU canon so I'm counting it), Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Fic, Kid Jennifer Walters, Murder, Muteness, Panic, Selectively Mute Character, Social Workers, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce's temporary home is being decided without his input, Jen puts a stop to it.See the notes at the end for context!





	SEPTEMBER 8, 2011; 7:23 PM

“It’s just for a couple of weeks, ma’am.”

“You’re sure-”

“You’re the only family in the area, Mrs. Walters.”

Jen glanced at her mother, picking at the loose threads in her jacket. Elaine Walters held herself stiffly, her blond hair previously pinned so tightly to her head was now frizzy. Jen clenched her fists. 

“Mom-”

“Not now, Jennifer. Are you sure my sister Susan isn’t close enough to take him?” 

The social worker leaned forward onto his desk, which was covered in files in disarray and a dismal, decade-old laptop. “Mrs. Walters, I understand if you are unable to take Bruce in, but if you don’t, a stranger will. It is better to place children with their families than with other foster families.”

Elaine pursed her lips, re-adjusting the position of her blue purse in her lap. “But if it’s only for a short while, I just don’t understand why you can’t-”

“Mom, he can’t stay-”

“Jennifer please!” 

The girl jumped to her feet, face red. 

“Stop talking about Bruce like he’s not here! He’s not dumb, he can hear you, he’s-”

Elaine grabbed her daughters gesticulating hands. “And if he has an opinion on this matter, he can speak for himself.”

All eyes fell on the huddled figure in the chair to Jen’s left. 

He glanced up behind matted brown hair, mouth opening and closing a few times before he looked away, fingers clenching onto his ripped shirt sleeves. He pushed back into his chair, eye flickering around the room before settling in his lap. 

“We'll discuss this when my husband gets here,” Elaine decided, crossing her arms. Jen stared at her mother, wiping her hands on her uniform skirt before dropping into her chair, a frown planted firmly on her face. Bruce couldn’t speak for himself. Her mom knew that. She knew it and was using it against him. An angry huff squeezed out of her and Bruce flinched. It only made her more rigid. 

“He gets off work at seven o’clock so he should be here any minute now,” Elaine explained, sitting up straighter. 

A knock shook the door. Jen saw Bruce dig his fingernails into his stick-thin arms. Morris Walters swung open the heavy, wooden door to the tucked away office. He surveyed the area, taking in the sagging bookshelves and peeling gray paint. 

“What’d you do to get yourself stuck in a dump like this?” Morris drawled, leaning onto Bruce’s chair. The boy hunched down further. 

“Dad, stop it!” Jennifer protested. 

“Oh, hush Jenny. What do we need to do to get this kid into a bed, mister..?”

“David. I’m Todd Davis.”

They shook hands. 

“I have a few papers I need you to sign before you can take him home, but perhaps you should discuss with your wife-”

“She being a hard-ass about all this?”

Jen nodded vigorously. 

“Be nice to your mom, Jenny,” Morris chided, brushing a hand through her hair lovingly. “Well, where’s my pen?”

Todd looked taken back for a moment, before digging through his desk to procure one. 

Morris turned to the sickly-looking middle schooler. “Is this what you want, kid?” he asked, no judgment or pressure making an appearance in his voice. Bruce felt heat rise in his cheeks as he nodded shortly, not looking up. Morris’ lips peaked upward. 

“Thank you. We’ll be checking in with you about school and the like tomorrow,” the social worker promised as he pointed to the places he needed to sign. He passed over a bag that contained some of Bruce’s clothing to Morris. 

Elaine shot her husband unamused looks before standing and grabbing Jen’s hand. 

Bruce’s eyes flickered toward the family he was supposedly a part of. 

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to exist within this complete set. 

He followed them out the door, clutching tight onto Jen’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Bruce is 13 and in eighth grade. His mother's body was just discovered, and during the investigation, the police request to place Bruce with someone who isn't his dad. The Walters are contacted. (Jen is 10 and in fifth grade at a Catholic school.)
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
